REDENCION
by Yunuen 69
Summary: ¿De qué serías capaz por ganarte el perdón?
1. Chapter 1

.

Mi fic

no.13

de Saint Seiya

C:

Para mí, el número trece no es de mala suerte sino todo lo contrario, y ojala este fic me traiga suerte porque es una disparatada idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

Quería subirlo en otro momento en el que no me sintiera presionada por los cuatro fics que estoy escribiendo, pero por ser tan terca con eso de la numeración, no he subido más one shots porque este fic tiene que ser el número trece y no otro, pero como me gusta consentir a mis lectores, aquí tienes el primer capítulo.

Ojala esta historia sea de tu agrado, y si te gusta, te voy a implorar que me tengas paciencia con la actualización, más de la que ya me has tenido.

Gracias.

^.^

**N/A**:

Los hechos relatados en este capítulo ocurren apenas un día después de culminada la guerra contra el Dios Hades.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Shun POV

Frío…

El frío envuelve todo mi cuerpo.

No me encuentro en las gélidas profundidades del Inframundo. Estoy sano y salvo en una cálida habitación de hospital; sólo que la comodidad que me rodea no puede aliviar el frío que me envuelve en un sutil pero confortable abrazo.

El frío es agradable.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento, el frío no me incomoda, aunque... este frío no es el frío que se cuela por la ventana ligeramente abierta, o el que se escabulle a través de las rendijas del aire acondicionado. Es un frío que brota desde las profundidades de mi alma.

No me asusta que mi cuerpo se congele por esta frialdad, dudo que llegue a sucederme, porque es una frialdad que no congela el cuerpo, sino el corazón.

Es el infernal frío que congela las emociones, el mismo frío que vi emanar desde el profundo lago que eran los ojos azules de él…

Me siento en la cama, aterrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente… Ya no importa.

Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, pero consigo controlar el temblor en mis manos.

Me quito la aguja hipodérmica que está incrustada en mi brazo y enseguida fluye un hilillo de color rojo intenso…

Incluso mi sangre está helada.

… piso el azulejo con los pies desnudos…

El piso no está tan frío como lo está mi piel.

… y salgo de la habitación.

La luz del Sol fue lo único que pudo destruir el Muro de Los Lamentos.

La luz del Sol puede ser lo único que evite que mi corazón se congele como el corazón de él.

Mi cuerpo todavía no se cura de las heridas ni se ha repuesto del agotamiento, pero el terror que me invade me da las fuerzas para ir al jardín que hay en el hospital.

Consigo llegar hasta la puerta, y la atravieso. Un frondoso árbol proyecta su sombra en mí; puedo ver bien a pesar de ser un día tan luminoso.

Metros más allá, donde acaba la sombra, el pasto recién cortado está bañado de radiante luz solar.

Trato de sonreír al imaginar el alivio que me darán los rayos del sol, pero no puedo agotar mi escasa energía. Si me canso pronto, no llegaré a la luz.

Comienzo a andar con mucha calma, sólo que, en unos cuantos instantes, la calma se convierte en desesperación.

Mi corazón lo siento cada vez más y más pesado, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en un bloque de hielo, y el miedo y la ansiedad tratan de obligarme a que corra, pero no corro.

Si corro, puedo tropezar, y si tropiezo, no podré levantarme por más que el terror y la desesperación aceleren mi agotado corazón hasta el grado de hacerle explotar; pero una diminuta voz me pide que ignore esos dos nefastos sentimientos.

La esperanza me pide que me concentre en un paso a la vez.

Me concentro en dar un paso a la vez… un paso a la vez…

En realidad no es una gran distancia, pero ya me estoy cansando. Mi corazón retumba con más fuerza, y exhalo grandes bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo, y aunque el día está soleado… mi aliento sale de mis pulmones en forma de vaho.

Me abrazo a mí mismo tratando de protegerme del intenso frío, pero es inútil ya que proviene desde mi interior. Entonces, no sé por qué, comienzo a tararear una canción de cuna que no he vuelto a oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Mori mo iyagaru bonkara saki nya…_

_Yuki mo chiratsuku shi bomo naku shi._

_Bon ga kita tote nani ureshi karo…_

_Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi._

_Kono ko yo naku morioba ijiru…_

_Mori mo ichinichi ni yaseru yara._

_Hayomo yuki taya kon zaisho koete…_

_Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi…_

_Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi._

Apenas escucho mi propia voz, pero de alguna manera, la canción aminora el frío.

Me siento feliz de poder recordar la letra, así que vuelvo a cantarla, pero en eso… todo el frío que me envuelve, se acaba en un instante.

- "¡La luz!" "¡Llegué a la luz!" – pienso con inmensa alegría.

Al concentrarme en la bonita canción, no me di cuenta que había llegado donde el sol ilumina con mucha intensidad.

Apenas estoy recibiendo la calidez de los rayos del sol en mi piel, tengo que sentarme porque mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme, pero termino recostándome sobre el pasto, y cierro los ojos.

Un suave pero profundo suspiro de alivio da por terminado el implacable agarre del miedo, la desesperación y el frío que tenían en mí.

Casi de inmediato me voy quedando dormido, incluso me parece que el sol me canta esa canción que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño.

Mori mo iyagaru bonkara saki nya.

Yuki mo chiratsuku shi bomo naku shi.

Bon ga kita tote nani ureshi karo.

Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi.

- ¡Shun! – escucho de repente una voz alarmada.

Quiero abrir los ojos y levantarme, pero ya estoy más próximo al mundo de los sueños que en el mundo real.

- Shun… - aunque todavía puedo sentir que alguien se arrodilla a mi lado y me envuelve en sus brazos.

Es mi hermano Ikki.

Toca mi cara.

Alguien más se acerca y se arrodilla.

- ¿Está bien? – distingo la angustiada voz de mi amigo Hyoga.

- Se ha quedado dormido, pero… Debió dejar su habitación para tumbarse en el pasto y entrar en calor, pero su cuerpo sigue estando frío. -

Hyoga pone su mano sobre la mía que yace rozando el pasto.

- Yo habré entrenado en Siberia, pero mi cuerpo jamás sufrió de una hipotermia así… Nunca ningún Caballero de los Hielos Eternos ha llegado a sufrir un mal como este. –

Ambos tienen razón.

Siento la calidez del sol en mi piel, pero mi piel, mi cuerpo, no recupera su temperatura normal.

- Es porque no es cualquier mal. – dice Ikki con preocupación…

… pero dejo de escuchar el resto.

La bonita canción que el sol canta finalmente me ayuda a dormir.

Kono ko yo naku morioba ijiru.

Mori mo ichinichi ni yaseru yara.

Hayomo yuki taya kon zaisho koete.

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi.

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

La canción es una canción de cuna y se llama "Takeda no komoriuta"; quiere decir Canción de Cuna de Takeda.

Es una canción japonesa de cuna muy antigua que las mamás japonesas de hoy cantan a sus bebés para arrullarlos.

Si quieres oírla, búscala tal cual en youtube. Es el segundo video que aparece en la lista; tiene una imagen de una casa con un bonito jardín. Esta es una versión cantada por un hombre.

La melodía es hermosa, pero a diferencia de las nanas occidentales, la letra es triste.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

En un día asoleado, no hay nada mejor que tumbarse en el pasto y disfrutar de la calidez de la luz del astro rey.

Eso es lo que hacen dos hermanos.

Con los ojos cerrados, Ikki y Shun están recostados sobre un bien cuidado pasto.

Han transcurrido tres días desde que llegaron al hospital, así que aún son obligados a vestir la amplia bata, el holgado pantalón y a calzar sandalias, pero es algo sin importancia.

Ellos dos han aprovechado esos días calurosos para pasar largas horas tumbados en el jardín del hospital.

No hablan durante ese tiempo; disfrutan tanto del día soleado como de la compañía mutua.

Al sentir que el día se termina, Ikki abre los ojos, se incorpora y voltea a un lado suyo.

- Shun. –

Shun no responde, tampoco abre los ojos; no hace el menor movimiento.

Ikki se pregunta si se habrá quedado dormido, otra vez.

No lo culpa.

Él no está recuperándose tan rápido como los demás.

Ikki está por ponerse de pie para cargar a su hermano en brazos, pero entonces, Shun abre los ojos.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se encuentran con los ojos azul profundo.

- Hay que regresar. – le dice Ikki.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el pálido rostro de Shun, y se sienta.

Ikki se levanta y ayuda a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

Shun se aferra al brazo de Ikki, y ambos regresan al hospital.

Ya atardece, y ya que son pacientes, no se les permite estar afuera durante la noche, por eso tienen que regresar.

A Ikki no le importan las normas, pero si ha estado acatando las normas del hospital, es sólo por su hermano.

Los dos van caminando calmadamente por el pasillo casi vacío.

Los demás pacientes ya están en sus respectivas camas, además de que es el cambio de turno, pero de un momento a otro, las enfermeras servirán la cena, y el pasillo se atestara con carritos que llevan comida.

A Ikki tampoco le preocupa si se queda sin cenar, pero si ha comido la insípida comida, también lo ha hecho por su hermano.

Están por llegar a la habitación de Shun, pero primero entran a otra, a la de Seiya.

Esa habitación no es nada pacifica a diferencia del pasillo.

Los artefactos que monitorean los signos vitales de Seiya hacen demasiado ruido; pero ese ruido no va a ahuyentar a los dos buenos amigos que han ido a visitarlo.

Shun se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

Ikki prefiere quedarse de pie junto a Shun.

Después del agradable día soleado, viene la deprimente noche.

Seiya es el único que no ha despertado.

No ha abierto los ojos desde que regresaron del Inframundo.

Ikki detesta ver a Seiya en esa terrible condición, pero detesta más no haber impedido que su amigo fuera herido, y si está en esa triste habitación, no es para recordarse que fue un inútil, sino que está ahí gracias a su hermano.

- Hola Seiya. – dice Shun al aferrar la mano de su amigo, pero la suelta enseguida.

En cada una de esas noches, Shun toma la mano de Seiya esperando que de esta manera él sepa que no está solo, pero Shun aparta su mano apenas un instante después.

No importa las largas horas durante las que ha tomado el sol, Shun no recupera la temperatura corporal normal, por eso, al tomar la mano cálida de Seiya con su mano gélida, sólo la sostiene por un breve instante; teme que el frío que lo embarga vaya a afectarlo a él, lo que empeoraría su condición.

Si su pequeño hermano, ha llegado pensar Ikki, aun estando en ese estado, trata de ayudar a Seiya, él también puede intentarlo.

Ikki se aproxima más a la cama de Seiya, sostiene la mano de él y la aferra con una firmeza suave.

- Hola Seiya. – le habla con cautela, como si temiera que al despertarlo se fuera a enfadar con él.

Los médicos han asegurado que Seiya se está recuperando con rapidez, o al menos físicamente, porque del coma en el que encuentra, no han asegurado si algún día despertará.

Ikki y Shun visitan a Seiya para contarle sobre las cosas que ocurrieron durante una parte del día; la otra parte se la cuentan Shiryu e Hyoga.

Le cuentan que hoy, los niños y Miho fueron a visitarlo y lo bien que se portaron cada uno al acercarse y decirle "hola", aunque… los buenos modales sólo duraron hasta después del "hola". Makoto y otros dos niños enloquecieron al ver a una enfermera que llevaba agujas hipodérmicas y creyeron que los iban a inyectar a ellos; tardaron varios minutos en calmarlos y convencerlos de que la medicina iba a ser inyectada a otras personas; y mientras eso pasaba, otros niños aprovecharon para jugar a las "carreritas" con dos pacientes que amablemente aceptaron ser los pilotos de sus sillas de ruedas; las sillas de ruedas fueron los autos de carreras, y la pista fue el largo pasillo; y mientras ocurría lo uno y lo otro, otros niños prefirieron una actividad más tranquila: observar a los pacientes que deambulaban y esquivaban a los dos autos de carreras y se reían de quienes no llevaban puesto el holgado pantalón porque se veían sus pompis.

Ikki y Shun le cuentan a Seiya cosas divertidas esperando ver en su rostro la más diminuta mueca (es Ikki quien le pone más empeño en contar con la mayor gracia posible).

Pero por más que ellos miran con atención, Seiya no se incorpora de la cama riendo a carcajadas, ni siquiera se dibuja en su rostro la tan esperada mueca.

La tristeza vuelve a la ruidosa habitación.

Quizás mañana Shiryu e Hyoga tengan más suerte.

La esperanza de que Seiya salga del coma, a pesar de que él fue atravesado por la espada que destruye almas, sigue muy viva en cada uno de ellos… o no en todos ellos. Hay alguien cuya esperanza agoniza tan rápida y dolorosamente como una rosa en un florero que se marchita muy a pesar de tener agua y de recibir la luz del sol.

Ikki voltea a ver a su hermano.

Una grieta más se forma en su corazón al notar que la tristeza en Shun es cada vez más profunda y su esperanza es cada vez más insignificante.

Cuando ellos dos fueron separados, Shun estaba triste, pero la esperanza de volver a reunirse refulgía en sus ojos; cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Shun estaba triste porque no fue el encuentro que esperaba, pero la esperanza de que su hermano mayor cambiaría destellaba de sus ojos; ni siquiera las innumerables y sangrientas batallas acribillaron la esperanza que Shun tenía en que algún día lograrían la paz; pasara lo que pasara, la esperanza continuaba resplandeciendo a través de su cristalina mirada; sin embargo, la esperanza de que Seiya despertará del coma, apenas es la pequeña flama de una vela que puede apagarse con la más ligera brisa.

No es culpa de Shun, es culpa de ese maldito demonio que estuvo a punto de devorar su alma, pero no fue así gracias al milagro que obró la Diosa Athena; sólo que… su alma también fue herida, no por una espada, sino por las propias garras del demonio.

Como si hubiese recibido la mordida de una serpiente, las garras del demonio se incrustaron fieramente en el alma de Shun como un último y desesperado intento por no ser expulsado de su cuerpo, y al igual que el veneno de la serpiente, el veneno del demonio va invadiéndole el alma, carcomiendo emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos…

Ikki vuelve la mirada a Seiya.

- "Discúlpame Seiya." – dice en sus pensamientos – "Shun también me necesita." -

Ikki libera la mano de Seiya y se vuelve hacia su hermano menor.

No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo ayudarlo, sólo espera que un abrazo le conforte…

Pero Shun no está.

- No… oí que se marchara. – dice Ikki al no poder creer que no se haya dado cuenta del momento en que Shun dejó la habitación de Seiya.

Sucede que Shun no salió por la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**1**Ya vi Lost Canvas… o lo que hay de Lost Canvas, y parece ser que el chico que es poseído por Hades nunca sobrevive, digo, eso parece, por eso en este capítulo aseguro que Shun es el primer humano que sobrevive tras la posesión de Hades, y por ello fue un milagro.

**2**Que los niños puedan ir a un hospital, fue una divagación mía, o debió ser que Saori no pudo negarles el visitar a Seiya aunque fuera una vez.

**3**No te asustes si pensaste que Shun se arrojó por la ventana, no pasó eso. Lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Gracias por ser tan paciente.

He tenido demasiado trabajo, pero espero ya no tardarme más con las actualizaciones porque si no me aplico, como se acerca fin de año, mi trabajo va a empeorar T.T

Es un capítulo corto porque apenas estoy "agarrando el hilo" de la trama otra vez.

Tiene razón mi Sensei Stephen King cuando dice que es muy malo dejar una historia demasiado tiempo sin escribirla, porque se corre el riesgo de perderla.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Una bastedad infinitamente blanca.

Es todo lo que él puede ver de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

Shun recuerda que hace unos momentos estaba junto a su amigo Seiya implorando porque despertara del coma en el que se encuentra, que suspiró deseando con toda su alma hallar la manera de poder ayudarlo, y en un parpadeo, la cama, los monitores, las paredes, Seiya… todo a su alrededor desapareció.

¿O sería que él fue el que desapareció?

Ya que es inútil seguir de pie en medio de un lugar aparentemente desolado, comienza a andar; pero apenas da un paso, se da cuenta que su ropa ha cambiado de color.

- Mi camisón y pantalón del hospital son… totalmente de color negro. –

Por insistencia de su hermano mayor, se puso el camisón de manga larga para evitar que se resfriara por los largos ratos que permanecían recostados sobre el pasto.

Sí es la ropa que vestía antes de llegar a ese lugar, pero resulta bastante extraño que ahora sea de color negro.

Ese color le provoca un horrible escalofrío porque le recuerda que, en una ocasión que vistió ese color, él era otra persona.

Sacude la cabeza.

No es el momento para pensar en cosas que ya son parte del pasado; debe hallar la manera de regresar con su hermano y sus amigos.

Estarán preocupados por él, así que echa a andar.

Mientras camina continúa observando a su alrededor.

- Nada. No hay nada en este lugar. –

Ni un árbol, ninguna flor, ningún arroyo, ningún ave…

El lugar es todo blanco, pero no hay un sol que lo ilumine.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

De repente percibe algo, y "algo" pasa muy cerca de él.

Voltea.

Pareciera ser una sombra, pero no es negra, sino blanca.

- Como un fantasma. –

El "fantasma" se va alejando lentamente pero lo sigue, aunque a escasos metros lo pierde porque se pierde en la inmensidad blanca.

Suspira tratando de mantener la calma.

Se vuelve sobre sus pasos y continúa caminando.

- No hay nada, pero definitivamente hay "fantasmas" por doquier. -

Aprieta el paso al ver que otro fantasma pasa a escasos metros de él.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Espera! –

Corre y logra darle alcance.

- Dime qué es este lugar, por favor. -

El fantasma no se detiene a responder la pregunta que tan cortésmente le han hecho.

Shun deja de perseguirlo, resignándose a que vaya a responderle, sólo que enseguida surge otro fantasma, pero éste está varios metros por sobre su cabeza.

Así como así, llega una idea descabellada en su cabeza.

- Tal vez… -

Y salta, pero no regresa al suelo, sino que flota, o más que flotar, vuela.

Con el simple hecho de desearlo, vuela hacia el fantasma.

- ¡Espera! –

El fantasma sube y desciende, da una vuelta como la daría un carro en una montaña rusa, de 360 grados, y sigue flotando sin hacer caso a las suplicas del chico que lo va siguiendo y realizando las mismas piruetas para no perderlo de vista.

Pero pasa lo mismo.

Shun se detiene, pero permanece flotando.

Ahora no está seguro si el "cielo" está sobre su cabeza y el "suelo" está bajo sus pies, o si es a la inversa.

Desciende un poco y aterriza.

- No creo que sea el suelo. –

Echa a andar.

– Camino como si estuviera en el suelo porque es lo que quiero hacer; pero es probable que aquí no hay cielo ni suelo, ni arriba ni abajo. -

Continúa caminando sin dejar de mirar por todos lados.

Tal vez pueda percibir algo más que "fantasmas".

Esas presencias no son tan fuertes después de todo, y quizás pueda percibir una presencia más poderosa que no lo ignore.

Y eso sucede.

- No deberías estar aquí, Shun. –

Shun oye una voz femenina mucho antes de percibir su presencia.

Se gira y, efectivamente, se trata de una chica.

Para su sorpresa, conoce a esa chica.

La conoce, pero como se dice: "de oídas".

Nunca pudo conocerla personalmente, pero su hermano le ha hablado tanto de ella, que la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo si hubiese llegado a toparse con ella.

Pero no hay manera que él pudiera habérsela topado en alguna parte porque ella murió.

Definitivamente, él no se encuentra en alguna parte del mundo.

- Esmeralda. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
